The Unexpected
by lonelyzephyr83
Summary: She had wanted nothing else than to have him notice her. What she didn't know was that he already had...and with the Yule Ball quickly approaching, she would learn just how unexpected the turns in her life would become. short story. HarrySarah


The Great Hall was bustling like any normal day, the morning that her life changed. It wasn't as if her entire life had been a lie, or that something so radical had changed to make her a completely different person. Something that she was not aware of was simply brought to her attention in an extremely surprising manner.  
Sarah had awoken that morning feeling refreshed as she always did when she woke up to the deep red of the bed curtains that surrounded her as she slept, like a virtual wall that closed her off from the rest of the girls while the night crept on. But something felt different that day. Something would happen, she simply knew it would, but she had no idea what that something was.  
Her friends were the same as they always were. Chatty fifth year girls who loved nothing else but boys and what kind of magic they could get away with doing out of bounds. They're favorite topic was guessing who liked who. Today, their target was Sarah.  
"Come on, Sarah, just tell us," her friend Michelle asked, gripping her arm. "We know you have to like someone."  
"Let me guess," her best friend Rebecca asked, "Harry Potter?" The girls all groaned.  
"No, it can't be him, everyone likes him," one of the other girls commented. Sarah simply sighed.  
"What does it matter if it is, it's not like I've ever even spoken to Harry ever," she told them in truth. Now, if she had told them the entire truth, they would have known that she had spent many meal hours staring at him from across the Great Hall. She really did have quite the crush on him. But, as they had said, everyone liked Harry. What difference could she make? Harry had girls like Hermione Granger, Cho Chang and even Ginny Weasley surrounding him. A girl like her wouldn't even cause him to blink.  
  
Harry Potter was everything she wanted in a boy. He was beautiful, smart, brave and caring to all those he came in contact with. Well, all of those that deserved it. It wasn't as if Harry went around being sweet to people like Draco Malfoy or Pansy Parkinson to name a few. But to everyone else he was like a saint, putting them before himself.  
That morning, as she sat at her usual spot at the Hufflepuff table, she heard Professor McGonagall clink her glass announcing to the students that an announcement was about to be made. She watched as the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, stood and cleared his throat.  
"In keeping with school tradition, I would like to announce to you all, the upcoming Yule Ball, that will take place on December 1st. As always, it is for fourth years and above."  
She stopped listening after that. Instead, she turned her attention to the one boy she wished above all others would ask her to the ball. But, she knew he never would. He was a seventh year now, and the most sought after boy in the entire school. His accomplishments were already legendary after his final defeat of Lord Voldemort during the summer before the year had started. Sighing, she turned her attention to her friends as they discussed who they each wanted to go to the dance with, and of course, who they'd like to snog in a broom closet afterward.  
  
Classes seemed unbearable that day. Professor Snape was particularly harsh to them all during Potions class, and Professor Binns had them all in a coma-like state before he had finished his first sentence. But, all that was on Sarah's mind that day was whom she would be going to the ball with. If anyone asked her, that is. The year before, her first Yule Ball, no one had asked her. She sat in a corner of the Great Hall for two hours before tears formed in her eyes and she fled the hall, not understanding why no one wanted to dance with her.  
What was so wrong with her? It wasn't as if she was ugly. But it wasn't as if she was a beauty either. Her long dark brown hair seemed to shine all the right colors when the light hit it a certain way, and it never gave her trouble when she was trying to style it just right. She had large, almond brown eyes that were not hidden under her black wire glasses. While she wasn't the skinniest girl around, she was still pretty, wearing outfits that showed off what she had and not what she had too much of. But still, it wasn't enough for the boys of Hogwarts, apparently. And because of this, she vowed not to go to the ball if no one asked her.  
As she climbed up the stairs that would lead her to the Hufflepuff common room, she heard some loud whispers. Of course, she recognized them as the whispers of her friends. Stepping up to join them they giggled loudly and beckoned her to join them. The moment she was within whispering range, they bombarded her.  
"Did you hear? Oh please tell me you've heard," Michelle gushed. Sarah shook her head.  
"Heard what?" she asked.  
"It's all over the school. Someone likes you," Rebecca said. Sarah flushed red instantly. Someone liked her? Who?  
"Who?" she asked.  
"We don't know, we only heard some of the seventh year Gryffindor boys talking about how someone was going to ask you to the Yule Ball." Her eyes grew wide at the news.  
"Well it must have been so joke anyway, no one's asked me and I doubt anyone will," she pushed passed them and entered the common room after stating the password, "I have a lot of work to do, I'll see you all later." The portrait closed behind her, leaving all of her stunned friends behind.  
She leaned back against the wall and sighed. She had really no reason to snap at her friends like that, but she simply couldn't believe what they had said, and, if it was true, it had to be some kind of joke. Why would anyone want to ask her? They had said it themselves, they didn't know who was supposed to ask her, and so she summed it up to the fact that they simply must have misunderstood what they overheard. At this thought, she opened up her Transfiguration notes and set to work on her foot long essay that was due the following week.  
  
A few days passed and nothing was said about the mysterious boy who supposedly liked her and wanted to ask her to the ball. No one had approached her about it at all, let alone a boy wanting her for a date. However, she couldn't help but watch the Gryffindor table for anything unusual. Nothing. Everything was exactly as it always was; none of them looked her way once. Even though she hadn't believed it to be true, she felt a little disappointed that no such romantic luck was to come her way from the Gryffindor boys. Especially one in particular. The moment her friends had uttered the words Gryffindor boys, she had silently prayed that they had meant Harry Potter. But, from the looks of it he was still tied up with Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. At this thought, she stabbed her roast beef with her fork violently.  
"Sarah, I think it's dead now, so you can eat it safely," Rebecca teased.  
"Sod off, Becca," was her reply. Normally, a comment like this would have alarmed Rebecca, but she knew that her friend was not taking the lack of male oriented questioning very well. She knew she was hurt that she was still without a date, with no prospects in sight.  
"Look, Sarah, I know you're upset about this, but you have to get over it. It'll happen, someone will ask you, I know it," she said, trying to cheer her friend up. It didn't work.  
"Yea right, that's what you said last year." Rebecca sighed.  
"Well it's not like I understand it, you're beautiful, smart, funny, easy to talk to. In my opinion all of the boys at this school can kiss my- "  
  
"Becca, please, spare me the colorful language, I'm not in the mood," Sarah said, cutting her off without even looking up. The topic was dropped and soon they were all off to classes.  
  
"Sarah? Hey, wait up a second," a voice called to her down the hall. She turned and saw the flaming red hair that was always associated with a Weasley. This one happened to be Ginny Weasley.  
"Yea?" Ginny caught up with her a moment later.  
"You going anywhere in a hurry by any chance?" she asked. Sarah shook her head.  
"No, why?" Ginny smiled.  
"I have something I need to talk to you about, it's kind of.personal," the red head said, smiling.  
"Oh," Sarah said, eyeing the girl strangely. Since when did Ginny Weasley come to her with personal things? They had never even spoken much before.  
"Let's go talk outside, okay?" Sarah nodded and followed her outside where they found an empty bench. It was cold out by this time, but they both wrapped their cloaks around them tightly, tucking them scarves close to their necks.  
"I'm sure you're confused as to why I'm here, but it's for a friend," Ginny began, "I'm not sure if you've heard anything going around but.a friend of mine.well, he likes you," she said bluntly. Sarah's eyes went wide and she asked the first question that came to mind.  
"Who?" Ginny laughed.  
"It's not that easy. If I told you so quickly, he'd kill me for sure. No, I wanted to ask you.what you like in a guy, so he can see if he has a chance."  
"But what if I could like him whether he's my type or not?" Sarah asked.  
"No go, he doesn't work that way, he's certain he'll know if he should ask you or not simply by my questioning you, otherwise I wouldn't be here. Now, what sort of guy do you like?" Ginny asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know, the jock, the smart type, the class clown type.that sort of thing," she replied.  
"Oh.I guess.a little bit of all of them really. I couldn't be around someone who thought of nothing but Quidditch all day, no matter how much I like the sport. And I couldn't stand a boy who simply rattled on about something in a book," at this comment, Ginny laughed loudly and mumbled something about Hermione, but she continued, "And someone who can do nothing else but play jokes and make fun would just tire me out and he would probably end up hurting my feelings too often. So definitely a mixture of them all would be the best bet," Sarah answered. Ginny looked pleased.  
"All right, what's your favorite subject?" This was an easy one.  
"Charms," she stated.  
"What would you like to do when you graduate?"  
"Healing," was her reply.  
"Okay, what kind of personality do you like?"  
"Well, he has to be kind; I'm a sensitive girl, and so he'd have to know when I've had enough teasing. I'd like for him to be sort of intelligent, so that I could study with him or talk about some things that were a little more important. A sense of humor is good too, laughing with someone can end up making a day one of the best you've had in a while." Ginny seemed to be taking mental notes of everything she was saying as Sarah spoke. All of it seemed to be making her happy. Sarah could only guess that she was telling her the right things, the things this mystery boy wanted to hear.  
"Well, I guess I have to ask the last one now: do you like anyone?" Sarah's face flushed. How could she tell Ginny Weasley, one of the closest friends to her crush, Harry Potter, that she liked him? But she had to tell the truth.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Can you tell me who?" She groaned.  
"Not directly, but you know him." Ginny perked up.  
"Really? Do I know him well?" Sarah nodded. "Well then, I think I have all I need, thanks so much Sarah. You know, you and I should talk more often, I don't know why we've never before."  
"It's probably the two year difference and the fact that I'm in a different house," Sarah answered logically.  
"You'd get along with Hermione too," Ginny said with a laugh. "Well, I must be off, Quidditch practice starts soon."  
"All right, see you," Sarah said, waving at Ginny's quickly retreating figure.  
"'Bye, Sarah," Ginny called and soon disappeared as she turned a corner, leaving Sarah alone to her thoughts. Or so she thought. What she didn't know was that the subject of questioning was standing a few feet away and had heard all of the conversation between the two girls.  
  
Later on that night, Sarah found herself immersed in words while she studied in the library. Her essays were beginning to multiply as she went on with the year as if the teachers wanted to make them work extra hard before the Christmas break. Sighing loudly, she stared at the page, willing it to just give her the information she needed so that she didn't have to keep looking.  
"If you keep staring at it like that, it might catch fire," a voice said from behind her. She knew that voice, even though it hadn't ever been directed at her specifically. The next thing she knew, she was looking into the striking green eyes of Harry Potter. Blinking quickly, she broke out of her reverie and thought up an answer before he left with thoughts of her insanity running through his head.  
"I'd rather it catch fire than have to look through it anymore," she said, bringing a laugh from the boy wizard.  
"I know the feeling. I remember what it was like in fifth year. It wasn't a good year for me, I expect it's not for you as well." Sarah smiled politely, knowing what it was that made that year so bad for Harry. As did everyone else in the magical community.  
"Anyway, I was wondering if you had a moment free?" he asked, catching her eyes in his own, ensnaring her in their depth.  
"O-Of course," she said, bringing about a smile this time.  
"Wonderful. I was wondering if I could ask you about the Yule Ball?" he began. Sarah's eyes grew wide inwardly. What did he mean about it? Did he want to know if she was going with anyone or was he going to ask her? Or was he simply pulling another stunt like Ginny did. If that mysterious boy was a friend of Ginny's he probably was a friend of Harry's as well.  
"Sure, what would you like to know?" she asked, trying to sound normal.  
"Well, first of all, do you have a date yet?" He looked so calm as he asked her, that she couldn't read what was to come from him next, couldn't prepare herself at all for what she could expect.  
"No," she answered quietly, still a bit hurt that she was still without a date three days before the ball.  
"Is there anyone you would like to go with, in particular," he asked next, his look beginning to intensify.  
"Maybe, but he hasn't asked me, so I guess it doesn't matter," she answered gloomily. Harry simply stared at her for a moment.  
"I was wondering," he paused and swallowed loudly, "What I mean is.well, since you don't have a date yet.would you, like to go.with me?" he finally asked. Sarah felt as though all the air in her lungs was sucked out as he spoke those last two words. The entire time she was sure he was going to ask her about a friend of his, not himself. She was so surprised she almost forgot to answer, that is, until he spoke again.  
"I mean, I understand that if you like someone else and you don't want to go with me that's fine, I just mean that I would really like to go with you if you'd like that, but it's all right if you don't and-" he rambled quickly, trying to feign indifference at her lack of an answer, but she interrupted him.  
"Yes," she said, simply. Harry stopped.  
"Really?" He sounded so surprised, that she had to smile. He really had no idea.  
"Yes, really," she confirmed. At this news, he sprung out of his chair, with a large grin on his face.  
"Well, that's great! I-I'll meet you outside of the Hufflepuff portrait at 7, is that all right?" Sarah nodded. "Okay then. Well, I'll let you get back to setting fire to your essays. See you at breakfast tomorrow." And with that, he left her alone with her work. She was stunned. Never, in her whole life, had she believed that Harry Potter would ask her to the ball. Of all the people he could have asked, he picked her. She couldn't help but wonder why.  
"Well," she thought to herself, "Now I'll get a chance to ask him at the ball.while I'm dancing with him.just me and him," she smiled widely to herself and forced her mind back onto her work.  
  
The night of the ball was hectic for Sarah. Her friends could hardly believe the luck of their friend, snagging the Harry Potter for the annual Yule Ball. She simply shrugged off any of their comments, not wanting to dwell on the fact so that she would be able to get through the time before the ball itself.  
She stood in front of the full-length mirror inside the girls' dormitory looking over her dress robes one last time before she descended outside where she was to meet Harry. They were deep red in color, with a small train to the back of her cloak, black embroidery accenting the edge. Her hair was pinned up in a mass of curls on the top of her head, small ringlets fall out and framing her face. She had opted not to use a lot of makeup, instead vying for a more natural look. Smiling, happy with her looks, she descended down to meet Harry.  
He was standing with her back to him, his deep evergreen dress robes falling perfectly over his body. She smiled and cleared her throat, causing him to turn around quickly. He smiled widely as he looks her over.  
"Sarah, you look beautiful," he said sweetly.  
"Thank you, Harry, you look very handsome too," she replied, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. He walks up to her and holds out his arm for her to take. She hooks her arm into his and grins as she feels the heat from his body on hers, something that she had been dying to feel ever since she had laid eyes on him. Harry led her down to the Great Hall and into the lavishly decorated room. They both looked around the room, trying to absorb all of the decorations in as they walked to find a table. Harry spotted Ron, Hermione, Ginny and her date, a boy in her year from Ravenclaw named Brian and steered Sarah in their direction. Her heartbeat quickened as they got closer, she had never been close with any of Harry's friends before and had only spoken to Ginny Weasley once. Harry greeted his friends with a smile and pulled a chair out for Sarah to sit in. They all greeted her warmly, commenting on her dress robes and hair, making her feel very comfortable in their presence. The entire time they were enjoying the delicious meal prepared for them by the house elves they never once made her feel out of place, talking and acting normally, never forcing her into a conversation but including her as much as possible. By the time the dance floor opened up, she felt right at home in their group, wondering why she had always thought that they were so unapproachable, that their group was so difficult to join. Before she knew what happened Harry was standing up beside her, holding out his hand for her to take. Her heart skipped a beat as she took hold of his hand, letting him pull her up with him.  
"Dance with me?" he asked with a sweet smile on his face. She nodded, unable to find her voice, grinning widely at him as he led her out into the crowd of swaying students. Soon, she was pulled close to Harry's body, so close that if she had tried to move her hand to her front she wouldn't have been able to fit it between them. Harry placed her arms around his neck and wrapped his around her waist, holding her as close as possible. Sarah soon laid her head against his chest and sighed as she listened to the music, his breathing and the sound of his heart beating in his chest. They stayed this way for quite some time, swaying slowly with each other no matter what the tempo of the song was. As the bodies surrounding them began to gyrate more quickly to the band's music, Sarah and Harry paid them no mind, simply preferring to stay in their own world together.  
The night came to a sad halt hours later and Harry and Sarah broke apart even though they didn't want to. That night had been the best that Sarah had in as long as she could remember. Being held so close to the boy she had liked for many years was incredible; she had never believed that it could have been possible, that Harry would have his arms around her protectively, holding her up against his body tightly for the entire night. This was definitely something she could get used to.  
Unfortunately, the night had to come to a close. Harry put an arm around Sarah's waist and led her back up to the Hufflepuff portrait. As they approached it, he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. They stayed this way for a while, as the rest of the Hufflepuff students clamored into the common room around them. When they were finally alone, Harry pulled away and Sarah looked up at him. He smiled down at her.  
"I had the most amazing night tonight, Sarah," he said to her, his hands rubbing small patterns on her back.  
"So did I. I can't believe how perfect the whole thing was. Thank you so much for bringing me," she replied.  
"Thank you for coming with me," he said, locking his eyes with hers. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down for her as she noticed him start to lean down closer to her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she held her breath for what seemed like eternity until his lips closed over hers. Their lips stayed locked for a moment until he parted his and slid his tongue over her lower lip, coaxing it open. He slid his tongue passed her now parted lips and met it with hers in a deep kiss. After a moment, he pulled away, but not before he placed a sweet kiss on her lips quickly. His arms tightened around her as he hugged her to him. Slowly, he pulled back and smiled at her.  
"Goodnight, Sarah," he said. She smiled brightly at him.  
"Goodnight, Harry," she said in return. She turned, recited the password and stepped inside, turning to give Harry a small wave as he turned to go back to Gryffindor Tower. As the portrait closed, she sighed heavily, the wide grin that was painted on her lips never faltering. As she changed into her bedclothes, the events of the night passed through her head even as she laid down underneath her blankets. Slowly, sleep came to her and she couldn't help but wonder what the next few days would bring her. Would Harry ask her to be his girlfriend? Would he ask her to join him in Hogsmede? Only time would tell. All she knew for certain was that she was ready for the unexpected now that she had the shock of a lifetime with Harry as her date for the ball. 


End file.
